nananinnomajofandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 91
Tempura Again! is the 91st chapter of Miki Yoshikawa's Yamada-kun to 7-nin no Majo. Despite going out for one week, Ryu finds that he is not able to spend any alone time with Urara, leading him to ask Shinichi for help. Meanwhile, Toranosuke has already picked his secretary, and is thinking about who he will pick as vice president. Summary It has been one week after Ryu and Urara started going out, and the former could not be any happier, as Urara sends him a message to remind him of a written report they must submit today. While eating breakfast with is sister Tatsumi, he looks at the time and runs out of his house, eventually reaching Suzaku High School and heading to the Supernatural Studies Club room. However, once he opens the door, he is disappointed to see Miyabi and Kentaro with Urara. Urara explains that everyone came to help out once they found out the amount of work they had to do. Understanding her reasoning, Ryu sits down, only to be given a pile of paperwork by Miyabi, who reminds him that Toranosuke is too busy with the Student Council to help them out. Meanwhile, a crying Kentaro fries tempura, claiming that as long as Urara is happy, he will be too. Urara moves to sit next to Ryu, noting how lively everyone is, and explains what it was that she needs him to do. While blushing, the two continue to converse. Ryu then heads to the library, where he tells Shinichi that he cannot get any alone time with Urara. He suggests that they walk home together, but Ryu reveals that Urara does not want him to take the long way home. Shinichi then claims that she should take him home, then, leading Ryu to ponder if that could work. However, Shinichi claims that their relationship is a bit unusual, as they known each other's bodies very well. He then asks if he wants to go further, leading Ryu to fantasize about Urara. Ryu claims that, that is not what he is after, rather he solely wants some alone time with her. Shinichi shows him a book, suggesting that he should try "that." Ryu return to Urara's side, asking her if she would walk with him to a bookstore near her house. She accepts, claiming that she has to go there herself as well. From the side, Shinichi watches as his plan worked out just fine. At the same time, Nene, in disguise, stalks the couple and is caught by Shinichi. The two arrive to the bookstore, but are unable to find the book. Ryu complains mentally about Shinichi's misinformation. He says that he will try another day, but Urara stops him and tells him that they should try a different store. He happily accepts, while Shinichi and Nene stalk the two. Throughout the day, they go from store to store; but end up with nothing. However, as they come to a stop, Urara finds the book, the two later bursting into laughter as it was in a store near the first one they visited. Ryu thanks her for the help, and Urara tells him that she will read that Light Novel as well, asking is he could come shopping with her another day. Happily, Ryu listens to her request. The following day, Ryu talks to Toranosuke, telling him of his adventure with Urara. However, the latter's mind is elsewhere. He asks Ryu who should be the next vice president for the Student Council. Ryu dismisses him, reminding him that he should ask someone from the Council. Albeit, Toranosuke announces that he is asking him because he will be his secretary, making him cough out his food. Toranosuke also tells him that he will not have any time for dates, as they will be rather busy from now and on. Characters in Order of Appearance #Ryu Yamada #Tatsumi Yamada #Kentaro Tsubaki #Miyabi Ito #Urara Shiraishi #Shinichi Tamaki #Nene Odagiri #Toranosuke Miyamura Abilities used *None Reference Category:Chapters Category:Volume 11